Jack O' Lantern (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jack O' Lantern. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Strikethough |ability = This gets +1 when it hurts the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift."}} Jack O' Lantern is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /3 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability gives it +1 every time it does damage to the zombie hero. Jack O' Lantern was introduced in the 2016 Halloween event alongside Trick-or-Treater. As of Feastivus 2016 (in update 1.10.14), both of them were also made craftable. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to how it attacks zombies using fire. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Ability:' This gets +1 when it hurts the Zombie Hero. *'Set:' Event Card description "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift." Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set - Rarity change: Super-Rare → Event *Became craftable. Strategies With Jack O' Lantern is a very devastating plant if kept alive, as its ability activates every time it attacks due to its Strikethrough trait. You can take advantage of this and use tricks such as and Espresso Fiesta to make it do bonus attacks as Chompzilla to quickly snowball its strength, or just directly boost its strength as Chompzilla or Solar Flare. However, because its ability only increases its strength but not its health, Jack O' Lantern can be overwhelmed easily. Wall-Knight can use Team-Up plants to protect him. Chompzilla can also boost it's health with tricks. Keep in mind that if your opponent blocks Jack O' Lantern's attack, its ability does not activate. Therefore, it is a good idea to have another plant or damaging trick trigger the block beforehand, although this may put it at risk of superpowers such as Electrobolt. Against Jack O' Lantern is a big threat, so it should be dealt with as soon as possible. Since it has the Strikethrough trait, simply blocking it with a zombie isn't enough. It must be destroyed, otherwise it is going to mass up strength, which is never good. Any zombie with 3 strength can destroy it easily, unless its health has been boosted. Rolling Stone can be played when it hasn't gained any strength, while Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size and Locust Swarm can be played when its strength becomes too much for you to handle. Additionally, you can reduce this plant's strength with or Nibble, rendering it unable to attack and boost itself. However, beware when playing against Solar Flare or Chompzilla as they have tricks such as Berry Angry and Fertilize to boost it again. However, if you think that you are able to block its attack, you do not need to worry since his ability only activates when he does damage to you. Gallery Trivia *In addition to both it and Trick-or-Treater being the first Halloween event cards, they are also the first event cards to ever be introduced (in Jack O' Lantern's case, that makes him the first event plant card ever). See also *Jack O' Lantern Category:Squash cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Fire plants